


Far Over the Lost Woods' Fog

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [66]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Being Lost, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Lost - Freeform, Lost Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Seven: LostThe thing was, Warriors never had a Lost Woods in his time.
Series: Linked Universe [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Far Over the Lost Woods' Fog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The thing was, Warriors never _had_ a Lost Woods in his time. Sure, he helped the Great Deku Tree when he was on fire, and travelled around that area, but he never went to the Lost Woods.

He was starting to understand why it was called the Lost Woods. As he moved through the thick fog, coming close to some gnarly looking trees, he could’ve sworn he heard the laughter of children. Of course, after the laughter he felt a suddenly weightlessness and found himself back where he started.

There was barely any noise in the forest, only coming from the wind, himself, or the small sound of animals scampering through the woods. And, of course, the laughter whenever he appeared to stand off the beaten path.

By the fifth time he returned to the start, he was starting to get annoyed.

Forest spirits, he learnt, always liked to play tricks on travellers—or, in this case, annoyed captains from a previous time. The only bonus he had was that nothing attacked him. Yet. The trees he watched with a wary eye. Nothing that monstrous was innocent.

“Hello?” he called because he was sick and tired of being lost. “Is there anyone who knows how to maneuver through this forest correctly?”

When he got no response, Warriors sighed. He grabbed his sword and moved down the path he went before, this time he slashed at the trees. It seemed to work for sometime, heading straight, until laughter overcame him again. Well, at least he knew that he needed to turn.

“When I see Wild,” he muttered, “I’m going to make sure he _knows_ how much I hate this forest.”

As he continued to return to the start for the twentieth time, he sighed. This was a puzzle, as was everything in their world, apparently. He just needed to figure this out. Warriors looked back at the line of fires in the distance. Earlier, he thought their random placement was just that—random. But now…

Why didn’t the wind change? He was certain he was there long enough for the wind to change direction, or to sill, but it didn’t. The embers from the fires just kept pointing at him, as it honing in on something. If there was one thing he learnt from the army, it was that somethings that seem unrelated may be, in fact, related.

He was in a magical forest. The trees were there to, probably, scare off intruders. There was a subtle wind that never stopped. And littering the forest were fires.

He wished someone else was there with him so that they could bounce ideas off each other, but he was alone. And, what the hell, nothing else seemed to be working. Well, his slashing at trees _did_ sort of work, but it took a lot of energy and time. Warriors wanted out of this forest quickly, and with as much energy saved. Who knew what was on the other side of the mist?

Putting away his sword, he looked around the forest floor until he saw a fallen branch. Wood was flammable, obviously, and Warriors really didn’t have any other ideas that didn’t involve waiting for someone to find him. Walking over to the two lit torches, he lit one end of the stick with fire.

Using the stick as a torch, he tried to follow the direction of the wind. As he reached somewhere in the middle of the forest, the stick torch died. He hissed as he dropped the black stick, rubbing his fingers from the residual heat. Warriors looked around. In the distance, he couldn’t see any fire, which meant that he was going in a direction that changed from straight.

He distinctly remembered walking passed his sword slashes. So, he _was_ going in the right direction.

“I just need more sticks, then,” he said.

Now that he figured out that fire was the way to go—and he should’ve realised it earlier because, _duh,_ it was _Wild’s_ Hyrule, fire was always the answer—a cheeky smile worked its way onto his lips.

He didn’t know why everyone else had complained about them; Lost Woods weren’t _that_ hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
